nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Third Civilization Area
Third Civilization Area is one of the three civilized areas in the new world that consists of the southern half of the Philades continent. It is the civilization sphere where the Parpaldia Empire, the fourth largest in power, forms the core, and is the easternmost civilization sphere. It is the eastern outer edge of this civilized sphere that Japan has relocated. Description There are some fluctuations depending on the field, the technical level is about the early modern times of the 17th to 19th centuries, which is roughly on earth. Although it is called the third civilization zone, it is the civilization zone that is the slowest to build up, and its development is delayed compared to the first civilization zone centered on magic and the second civilization zone where mechanical civilization and magic are mixed up, of both civilization higher powers only to the extent that cannot be made to the military threat from the. Therefore, some officials of the Holy Mirishial Empire consider it not to be considered a civilized sphere. Aircraft are not widespread and their existence is not generally recognized. So, just like outside the civilized sphere, such things are often called "iron dragons" (experts call them "flying machines" and "flying heavens"). Instead of having an airplane, there are many magic ports scattered in various places, and it is thought that flying dragons and airships are a foot for residents. The only great power, the Empire of Papardia, overwhelmed much of the civilized sphere, with many nations seizing wealth as territories, and the remaining nations threatened with invasion from the imperial kingdom. The Empire grew rapidly in power by granting its territories obsolete technology in exchange for contributions of slaves and resources. However, Japan has metastasized, and begin the infrastructure performs a mild-mannered diplomacy in neighboring countries, each country will be the situation no problem and enjoined the technology donation from the Empire, obscuration began to appear the dominant system. In addition, the Empire begins to become conscious of Japan due to a case of the Fenn Kingdom Military Festival (Fenn Kingdom Offshore Battle), but mistakes his ability as a foreigner of the civilized sphere and starts the war as it is. Parpaldia Empire was defeated in the war, the loss of the majority of national power and military force. After many twists and turns, they fell and fell from his power. As a civilized country, all 73 territories became independent. The power balance in the region has changed drastically since prewar days, and is up to now. (For details, see the section Parpaldia Empire) After the war, it has become a civilization centered on the fact on Japan. The Parliament was also scheduled to join Japan's powers at the Eleven Country Leadership Conference. It should be noted that, for the rule of Parpaldia Empire was too arrogant and violent, Japan's rise from the neighboring countries, have been received relatively favorably. Relatively little confusion, such as the departure of the Holy Military Empire from the religion of the Holy Mirishial Empire due to the distance of the war after the declaration of war by the Gra Valkas in the Eleventh Conference of the Advanced Nations, and the distance to the World Union. However, it is gradually being involved in the war, with the political realm that the Kingdom of Rheem has allowed the troops of Gra Valkas to be stationed. There is also close to Japan, almost all of the country at the time of the mid-1642 (including Parpaldia Empire) has entered into a diplomatic relations with Japan. Third Civilization countries belong * Parpaldia Empire (Former Superpower) * Pandora Great Magic Principality * Rheem Kingdom * Marl Kingdom * Coo's Kingdom * Kooze Kingdom * Doria Community * Marta * Arukh Neighboring nations outside the third civilization * Altarus Kingdom * Mao Kingdom * Topa Kingdom * Scios Kingdom * Fenn Kingdom * Gahara Thearchy * Awang Kingdom * Japan (Superpower) Trivia Category:Locations